1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of obtaining composite plating with good adhesion when the composite plating is applied to the surface of various kinds of members, in particular, the cylindrical inner surface of a hollow member by circulating a composite plating solution in a cylinder perforated in the hollow member.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, for example, the wear resistance of the inner surface of a cylinder in an engine of an automobile is increased by circulating a composite plating solution, consisting of a nickel sulfate solution with Silicon carbide fine particles suspended therein, in the cylinder and bringing about eutectoid of nickel and silicon carbide on the inner surface of the cylinder.
In such a method, the eutectoid of nickel and silicon carbide is typically induced on the inner surface of the hollow member by inserting an electrode inside the cylinder so as to be spaced from the cylinder wall, connecting the cylinder to a base metal electrode, and butting a composite plating solution into the space inside the cylinder.
The eutectoid in such composite plating appears on the inner surface in a state in which silicon carbide fine particles are wrapped in a nickel matrix as a metal phase. However, there is a problem in that adhesion to a base metal is lowered when the eutectoid amount of the silicon carbide fine particles is large from the beginning of the plating process.